yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 012
"Gazing into the Abyss, Part 3" is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 30, 2014. In the wake of his monster's destruction, Orpheus has gone completely berserk, throwing every last bit of his strength and fury at Yurik and Alice, who has the ponies that he and his ethereal companion, Eurydice, needs. As Alice and Yurik continue fighting on, a voice of reason calls out to both Orpheus and Eurydice that changes everything... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer and Alice Ross vs. Orpheus Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 8: Orpheus "Eurydice, Peryton Ruler of Void Deep" attacks Alice directly, but Yurik activates the effect of "Pegassist of Light" from his hand, special summoning it (1700/1600) in attack position and ending the battle phase. Turn 9: Alice During the standby phase, "Persephone, Queen of Void Deep" is banished via its own effect. As one of Orpheus's monsters was banished, "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 2700 → 2800). As she controls no monsters, Alice normal summons "Bomb Beetle" (1100/0) in defense position. Turn 10: Yurik Yurik activates "Armored Unioncorn's" effect, equipping it to "Twilight Alicorn" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Twilight Alicorn" 2500 → 3100). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Eurydice" (Orpheus 2600 → 2300). As it was banished once this turn, "Eurydice's" effect activates, special summoning it back to the field (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 400 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2200). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2200 → 2800). Yurik changes "Pegassist of Light" to defense position. Turn 11: Orpheus During Orpheus's standby phase, the banished "Persephone" is special summoned to Orpheus's field (2700/2300) in attack position. As "Persephone" was summoned to Orpheus's field, he draws one card. As one of Orpheus's monsters was removed from the banished zone, "Eurydice's" effect decreases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 2800 → 2700). Orpheus activates his face-down "Return of Void Deep," banishing "Persephone" to return "Eurydice" to his hand. Orpheus places "Eurydice" in the left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 0) and "Virgil, Poet of Void Deep" in his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 8). With "Eurydice'" effect, Orpheus can special summon up to two of his banished monsters if their levels are in between the pendulum scales, treating the special summon as a pendulum summon. Orpheus pendulum summons the banished "Persephone" (2700/2300) and "Minos, Judge of Void Deep" (2500/2400), both in attack position. As "Persephone" was summoned to Orpheus's field, he draws one card. Orpheus overlays his level 7 "Persephone" and "Minos" to xyz summon "Hades, King of Void Deep" (3000/2200) in attack position. Orpheus activates the spell card "Imperial Summon of Void Deep," detaching an xyz material from "Hades" to special summon "Hermes, Emissary of Void Deep" from his deck (1500/1000) in attack position. "Hades's" effect increases "Hermes's" ATK by 500 ("Hermes" 1500 → 2000). As it was special summoned, Orpheus activates "Hermes's" effect, banishing it to special summon "Eurydice" from the left pendulum zone (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 400 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2200). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2200 → 2800). "Hades's" effect increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 500 ("Eurydice" 2800 → 3300). Orpheus activates "Hades's" effect, detaching one xyz material to gain the effects of his banished "Persephone." As one of Orpheus's monsters was banished, "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 3300 → 3400). "Hades" attacks "Pegassist of Light," but Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on an unused pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). "Hades" destroys "Pegassist of Light." Because of "Twilight Alicorn's" pendulum effect, Yurik takes no damage from "Persephone's effect through "Hades's" effect. "Eurydice" attacks Yurik directly, but Yurik activates his face-down "M. Brace," halving the battle damage (Yurik 3100 → 1400). As he took at least 1000 damage from a direct attack, Yurik activates his face down "Picking Up Pieces," drawing one card. Orpheus sets a card. Turn 12: Alice Alice changes "Bomb Beetle" to attack position. Alice activates "Bomb Beetle's" effect, tributing it to have all players lose life points equal to its ATK (Alice: 1200 → 100) (Yurik 1400 → 300) (Orpheus 2300 → 1200). Alice normal summons "Roly Bouldy" (500/1000). Turn 13: Yurik Yurik activates the spell card "Unioncornity," adding "Unioncorn of Wind" from his deck to his hand. Yurik activates the pendulum effect of "Twilight Alicorn," special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). Yurik places "Unioncorn of Wind" on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 5) and "Unioncorn of Earth" on his right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale 8). Yurik pendulum summons "Armored Unioncorn" (2100/1800) from his extra deck and "Armored Pegassist" (1800/1700) from his hand. Yurik overlays his level 6 "Armored Unioncorn" and "Armored Pegassist" to xyz summon "Armored Allicorn Warlord" (2500/2500) in attack position. Yurik activates "Armored Allicorn Warlord's" effect, detaching two xyz materials from it to equip it to "Twilight Alicorn" and increase its ATK by 2000 ("Twilight Alicorn" 2500 → 4500). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks "Hades." Orpheus activates his face-down "Stygian Pulse," which would banish one of Orpheus's monsters and inflict damage equal to its ATK, but Alice activates her face-down counter trap "Insect Infest," tributing "Roly Bouldy" to negate and destroy Orpheus's trap. "Twilight Alicorn" destroys Hades (Orpheus 1200 → 0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.